This Isn't A Dream
by Fox Kitsune
Summary: What happens when me and my cat get pulled inside the game Chrono Cross? A lot! Who knew Lynx was so popular? Why is everything so different? How will I get out? ...And, through my cource of helping the others beat the game, will I change what happens?
1. Ordinary Day?

_Disclaimer: My name is Savannah. I am 13. I do not work for SquareSoft or did I create, design, or do anything to help make the game of Chrono Cross. So I do not own it._

_Authors Note: Hey, I was going through Chrono Cross fanfics and noticed that there weren't very many for THE BEST GAME EVER! So I got an idea to pull myself and my cat into the game and here's the result of my idea! Enjoy and please rate!_

This Isn't A Dream Chapter One: An Ordinary Day?

"So Serge, will you go down to Opassa Beach and get some scales for me?" The red head video character asked. A screen came up with two choices: YES or NO, and I pondered over which to pick, I mean this Leena was, to put it nicely, a bitch.

And that's just the time when my cat Mei (pronounced May) began scratching at my door and crying loudly. I sighed and got off the floor, putting the controller behind me on the bed and opening the door.

Mei scampered in my room and curled up into a little black fuzz ball on my new Dragon comforter. She was a little smaller than an average house cat, and was all black with one white paw.

I picked up the controller and picked whichever choice the cursor was on, which, luckily for Leena, was YES. She continued going on and on and I just clicked X without looking at the screen.

Then my stupid cat had to be stupid and spit a hairball on my brand new comforter! I cursed at myself and dropped the controller, hurrying towards the kitchen for a rag. But the cord was on my foot and I didn't notice it, tripping over it. I tore the controller from the game consol and froze the game, which made it even more enjoyable.

I sighed and picked up Mei, still mad as I stared toward the now still screen. It wasn't like I couldn't get back to that part, it was easy enough and close to the beginning, I just didn't want to have to.

I came back with a rag and a Cherry Vanilla Dr. Pepper and walked towards my bed to clean up the mess. That's when I tripped on the cord again and spilled my coke all over my PS1. What a day!

Sparks flew from the PS and the characters disappeared off the screen. Mei began to wiggle in my arms and I had to hold her tighter. "Chill Mei, it's okay." I said, stroking her. I was so mad that my PS was messing up but now my cat was acting stupider than normal.

The PS began making strange noises and in the places the characters were, came two new ones: a short blonde girl and a small black cat!

I rubbed my eyes, "What's going on?" I asked, but the character on the T.V. spoke instead. Then lights swirled around me and everything went black.

---

I woke up and felt warm sand underneath me. I opened my eyes and looked around, I was at a beach! "This has to be a dream..." I muttered, standing up. Mei came running towards me and I noticed how animated she looked: she was about the size of a normal house cat, and looked the same but had two fluffy tails, like Kirara from Inuyasha.

"Mei?" I asked, looking at my reflection in the ocean. My bright, snowy sea blue eyes were bigger than usual and my mid-back lenght dirty blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail. I wore black pants that looked like warm up pants and a matching mid-drift shirt, with an overshirt made of silver chainmail that was incrediably light.

I picked up my cat, still inspecting her two tails, and stroking her soft fur. Being inside the game was a lot different than actually playing it; everything looked and felt so different. Also, I had a sword sheath strapped to my back with the hilt of a sword showing, although I didn't know how to use a sword. I was a black belt in Tie Kwon Do though.

"Who're you?" I heard a soft voice behind me. I jumped and turned around, seeing Serge behind me, his Sea Swallow raised; he was ready to attack.

"Wait," I said, raising my hands, "Don't attack Serge, I won't attack you." I said defensivly. I hoped he would believe me, but I made a big mistake...

"How'd you know my name?" He lowered his Sea Swallow, and looked at me with soft colbalt eyes.

"I've heard of you before." I said a little too quickly, but he seemed to believe me. I really couldn't explain to him that I was from another world and this was all a game, it was confusing, even to me, who knew what was going on.

"Oh." He said quietly, walking closer to me. "My name's Serge, but you obviously knew that already." He said, with a sincere half smile, extending his hand.

I shook his hand and noticed I was wearing leather gloves that were cut off at the knuckles. "Name's Savannah." I said, glad that the protaginist was so kind.

"Don't you need to meet Leena here?" I asked, but stopped myself. He raised his eyebrows at me, "And how'd you know that?"

---

_This seems like a good place to stop chapter one. I'll post chapter two after I update HLIE and FF, which will hopefully be by tomorrow :) So review and I'll type until my fingers fall off to get chappie 2 up soon! Plz review, I wanna-no need to- know what you think!_

_Fox Kitsune ::Savannah::_


	2. The Adventure Begins

_Disclaimer: I still own nothing!_

_Author's Note: For some reason, I really don't feel like updating any other stories except this one, I guess it's cuz it's new. who knows (shrugs) anyway, enjoy chapter 2 of TIAD! Please review!_

This Isn't A Dream Chapter 2: The Adventure Begins

"Hey Serge, oh and thanks for the scales." Leena said happily. Then she turned to me and wrinkled her nose in disguist. "And who is she Serge?" she said more threatenly than question like.

"Just a girl I met." He replied, and I wondered how anyone could be so nice to her. "Name's Savannah." I said, extending my hand.

She looked at my hand and said, "Yeah yeah, names Leena." She turned from me and back to Serge. "Well I was planing on staying, but since you have company," she shot dagger like eyes at me, "Come over later, k?" she said happily to Serge and left the beach.

"Well she's definatly not going to win any personality awards." I muttered under my breath and although Serge stayed quiet, I knew he agreed.

Mei seemed to know to stay with me, which surprised me, considering she always acted all stupid. She liked this new place and liked Poshul a lot.

Suddenly, bright blue lights (the same color as the words Chrono Cross on the start up screen on the game) surrounded us both and lifted us into the air. Lights swirled in front of my eyes and I gripped Mei tightly. Finally I was dropped to the ground and landed next to Serge.

Serge stood up and dusted the sand off of him, extending his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me off the ground, "What the hell?" I asked, he shrugged and we just forgot about it. I thought it was sending us to the 'other world.'

Serge left the beach, heading back to Arni, and invited me to come. The trip was short and we spent it talking. He seemed really relaxed, to my luck, and I opened up more than usual; though I stayed quiet about games and such.

"Ya gonna go visit Leena?" I asked and he just nodded. We went to the piers and she looked at Poshul, "Hey Poshul, who're your friends?"

---

"Why didn't Leena know us?" I asked, Serge muttered a, "I dunno." as we headed towards his 'grave'. I already knew what was going to happen, but I didn't want to freak him out so I stayed quiet. I couldn't wait to meet Kid.

We discovered that my element was green, and I had a lot of elements on me; which took me forever to figure out how to alter and use them. Game life was so much different than real life. Mei's element was black, but since she wasn't fighting, only had a few elements on her.

Serge dusted off the grave and read the message, so confused by what was happening. His house was now being lived in by someone he didnt know, no one recognized him, and everyone was saying Serge died when he was 7.

"So you're Serge, the ghost of the boy who died ten years ago." said a deep voice behind us and we turned to see Karsh, Solt, and Peppor.

Serge stayed quiet and held up his Sea Swallow, and I drew my sword, still not knowing how to use one. "Come with us Serge." Karsh said.

"Hold your Sea Horses!" A girl called out from behind them, and she jumped off the rock she was standing on and landed next to Serge.

---

I attacked Solt, surprised at how natural the sword came to me. I guess when you're in a video game, things are different.

The battle didn't last long and Kid introduced herself. Serge looked from Kid to me, "Ya'll sisters?" he asked.

I looked at Kid, we didn't look that much a like. We both had blonde hair, but her's was lighter and longer than mine, blue eyes and pale skin. I shook my head and Kid looked at me. "Naw, me an only chil'." she said.

"Well it's kinda lonely travelin' all alone, how 'bout I join ya." Kid said. I agreed but said it was up to Serge, who just nodded. "Ya don't talk much do ya mate?"

"You'll get used to it." I told her and we traveled to Termina, since Kid was heading there. We booked a room at the inn but went traveling around Termina.

"Hey guys, can ya'll teach me to fight?" I asked, and they both raised their eyebrows at me. "Don't ya have a sword, you seemed to kick some bloody arse earlier." Kid said.

"I know, but truth is, that's the first time I've ever even held a sword." I admitted, I still didn't tell them about being pulled inside a video game.

Kid looked at me, "Well I only fight with a dagger, but I could try an' help ya. How 'bout it mate?" she turned to Serge.

"I'll help."

---

We started on some simpler enemies first, and they taught me a lot of strategies and how to use elements. I had a lot of the attacks down after a few hours and tiredly we headed back to the inn.

I sat down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, Mei laying on my stomach. I couldn't believe this was all happening to me.

Then Kid walked in the room and made me jump when she said, "Serge has been gone 'while, maybe ya should go check on 'im." She sat down on her bed, "For some reason, mate won't talk ta me much, he mainly talks ta ya."

I nodded and got off my bed, walking outside the inn and seeing Serge sitting outside of it. "Serge," I whispered, walking over to him.

He turned and looked at me, "Hey Savannah." he said, looking back in front of him.

I sat down next to him and pushing the strands of hair that had escaped my ponytail out of my eyes as the wind blew gently. "You okay?" I asked him. I was Ms. Straighfoward, as my mother called me, I didn't like stalling and liked getting to the point.

He nodded, "Just trying to get use to it all." and I immediatly understood, I mean, he lost everything in one day, even his identity, and was refered to as a 'ghost'.

"Anything I can do?" I asked stupidly, knowing there really wasnt.

He looked at me, "None I can think of now, but, I think you know something I don't."

I looked at the ground, how can I explain this. Then it hit me: I'm in a game with people who have powers! "Well the truth is, I'm pyshcic. I sometimes have visions, but I can't really explain it." I quickly lied.

"Oh, well now there is something you can do for me. If you have anymore visions, please tell me." he said, flashing his sincere half smile.

"Sure," I smiled, "Only if you promise to open up to me and Kid more and share with us what's on your mind. We are your friends." I said, smiling and getting off the ground.

I extended my hand and helped him up and we both walked into the inn room with Kid. I knew that we'd have to go to Viper Manor soon, but I couldn't tell them-not yet atleast. I continued to think of what to do as sleep overtook me.

---

_(dances around the room) Chappie two finally done! YAY! Please review and I hope ya'll enjoyed! Thanks for reading._


	3. Not Like The Game

_Disclaimer: I own Chrono Cross (Police come after me) I'm just kidding I don't!!!_

_Author's Note: I haven't gotten a single review on this story, is this game really that unpopular? Please review if you are reading this, I wanna know if you like it or not or if anyone is even reading. So Plz review!  
_

Chapter 3: Not Like The Game

The bright sun streaked through the window and fell straight on my eyes, immediatly waking me up. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, getting out of bed and throwing my pillow at Kid, who was still asleep. Serge sat on the extended window sill, staring at the bright morning sky.

"'k mate, me up, stop throwing stuff at m'." Kid said, slipping on her boots and gloves and fixing her hair.

"Morning sunshine!" I said happily to Serge. He turned and smiled at me, his bright blue eyes shining like the sun. "Hi Savannah."

"When'd'ya get up?" I asked, but was cut short by a knock on the door.

"'in." Kid said and the door swung open.

"We're looking for Savannah." said two tall men with deep voices. They were wearing suits and each had a sword sheathed at their left side.

Serge looked from the men to me, then back to the men. "Savannah?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

The men nodded and I spoke up, "I'm Savannah, can I help you?"

The men stared at the doorway, then into the room, as if saying something with their eyes. "Oh please come in." I said, opening the doorway more.

"What'd'ya want with Savannah? She didn't do nothing agains' tha law did she?" Kid asked, her sea colored orbs suddenly turning to the window. She squinted a little then looked towards Serge, brushing her blonde locks out of her eyes.

"In fact, she did. Savannah, will you please come with us." Said one of the men. I raised my eyebrows.

"No." I said cooly, "I did nothing and I'm not gonna get in trouble for nothing!" I said haughtly.

Serge stood up and walked over to my side, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Mind telling us what this is about?" He said softly.

"She illegially came into our world."

I gasped, how did the men know I wasn't from this world? "What the hell are ya talking about? I've lived here my whole life." I lied, stammering a little.

"You spilled a Dr. Pepper on your PS1 and you and Mei were sucked into the game." said the second man. My mind was racing as I tried to sort this all out, how could anyone know all of that? I had never seen them before!

Kid and Serge looked at me, "What's a Dr. Pepper?" asked Serge. "What's a PS1?" asked Kid. I shrugged, hoping the men would buy my act. I knew I'd have to tell Serge and Kid sooner or later but I couldn't just yet, expecially when I was going to get hauled off to jail in a game!

The men walked closer to me, "Come with us now Savannah, if you don't we'll have to call reinforcements!"

I held up my sword, glad I got lessons when I did. "Not without a fight!"

Serge and Kid also drew their weapons, and we all got into battle stances. "Ta take her ya gotta go throu' us." Said Kid and Serge nodded. I was so lucky to have friends like them!

The police glared at me, "Don't think this is the end Savannah, we'll get you!" They said, then disappeared.

"Now mate, what tha bloody hell were they talkin' 'bout?" Asked Kid, turning towards me.

If I told them, would they leave me? Would they think I'm a spy or a freak? My head was hurting, I couldn't think of anything to do!

"Hello?" Kid said, snapping in my face. My thoughts stopped, this was it!

"I dunno what they were talking about, this normally doesn't happen. Are the police men around here usually so stern?" I asked, not catching my mistake as my lie continued to grow in size.

But Serge caught it...

"What a minute, you said you had lived here you're whole life, now you're asking if police men usually act this way around here. What are you talking about Savannah?" Serge asked me, raising one eyebrow.

"Well," I stammered, another lie concocting in my mind, "The police men said I came from another world. When I said I had lived here my whole life, I meant in this world, considering the fact there is no other world to live in."

Although I knew there was another world, the one Serge used to live in, but since they didn't know that, the lie would have to work. I prayed I'd get myself enough time to sort everything out in my head.

"Well then, come 'n ya guys, we gotta mystery to solve!" Kid said happily and my heart stopped, I hoped she wasn't trying to discover my mystery.

Serge nodded, "Yeah, why people don't know who I am anymore and I suddenly died." he said gloomily.

I knew the code for what he was saying...

In other words...

Vipor Manor here we come!

---

_How will I be able to tell them the truth about me and the game? What will happen at Vipor Manor? And will those stupid all-knowing police men come back? Find out soon in This Isn't A Dream!_

_Review!  
_

_Fox Kitsune ::Savannah::_


	4. Off Road

_Disclaimer: Nien!_

_Author's Note: Hiya people. Sorry it took me so long to update, I wanted to finish HLIE, which I finally did! So now I need to finish this one, FF, and YCBTO (which is another Chrono Cross fic!) So enjoy chapter 4 and review!_

Chapter 4: Off Road

"I'm Korcha. I've never seen cha around before. Well I have a ferry service so come see me if cha need me!" A sixteen-year-old teen with red hair in a Mohawk wearing only red underwear and a vest said to us. His eyes never seemed to leave Kid.

Although I expected this, it still surprised me. "Uh...thanks." I muttered, ready to go find Guile so we could go to Viper Manor.

Serge, Kid, Mei, and I headed to the center of town and saw the statue; but no one was polishing it! I blinked and rubbed my eyes, but no one was there. "Who's that?" I asked, pointing towards the statue.

"Ya mean ya don't know who General Viper is? He 'as a big fancy manor not ta far fram here." Kid walked over to the statue and looked it over; it was covered in dust and bird droppings.

"The hell? Ya'd think they'd be polishin' this thing like crazy." Kid muttered, almost to herself, and I silently agreed. Serge stayed quiet, which scared me at first, but then I realized that Serge probably didn't know much about this time, so I didn't bug him about it. Instead, I turned my questions towards the bandit.

"If he's so rich and fancy, then why is his statue so…ugly?" I looked back at the statue. "Don't they have people to polish it?"

Kid shrugged, slowly tapping her foot on her ground. "That's wha' I thought, but I guess they don't. Kinda weird, eh mate?" We both turned our attention towards Serge, but he looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"You okay?" I asked, walking over to the boy. He stared around him like he'd never seen a town before. I was the one that should have been freaking out; I was pulled inside a video game!

"It's so…different," he whispered, and Kid and I looked at each other. "What is?" I asked.

"Termina. I just realized how different it is than before. I don't know why it took me so long to notice, but I just came last week to get some elements, and it was WAY different." He sighed, and sat down in front of the statue.

I had to do something. Poor Serge was so confused; he had lost everything he ever loved in a single day, and I was the only one who knew why. But how could I say anything?

I was about to sit down next to him and fill him in on everything- him being a ghost, being in an alternate world, the police looking for me, and even what a PS1 was and about the game- when three buff men with strange pale gray armor walked over to us. I was afraid that they were here to take me away, like the police tried to do, but they halted in front of us.

"I need to ask the three of you to move please. We need to destroy this statue of General Viper." Said the one who must've been the leader. I jumped up real fast, my head swimming.

"Destroy it? Why? What tha bloody hell is goin' on?" Asked Kid, they looked at the bandit and then back towards Serge and me, still standing in front of the statue. "Because it's our orders. Why do you care little girl?"

I decided I better step in, because I had a lot of questions, and Kid looked like she was going to burst a blood vessel; she was pissed.

"Well isn't General Viper a rich, famous man?" I asked, Serge finally stood up but we didn't move from in front of the statue though.

"He WAS a rich, famous man. But now he's just a prisoner. We have a new person to look up to. If we can call him a person I mean.

"In fact, here come the other workers with his statue right now," said the leader. Everyone's attention turned towards the men now coming up the stairs to where General Viper's statue stood. About 20 buff men were carrying a statue up the stairs, whose face couldn't be seen.

Kid moved around to try and get a closer look, but still had to jump up to even see the statue. "Who's tha new statue of?" she asked, finally getting irritated.

"General Viper's new leader: Sir Lynx…"

X

"Lynx, what tha bloody hell does Lynx think that he's doin'?" Said Kid, this time she looked really pissed off. We all sat in our room in Termina, and she lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Who's Lynx?" I asked, trying to act like I didn't know what was going on. She just looked over at me for a second before turning her attention back to the ceiling. "Me arch enemy. What tha hell is he doin' here?"

And suddenly I noticed how quiet Serge was being lately, which wasn't unusual, but for some reason seemed to eat at me more than usual. "Serge, are you ok?" I asked, and Kid and I both turned our attention to him.

"Yeah mate, ya been actin' all weird since we got 'ere. Are ya k?" asked the bandit.

Serge nodded, "I'm fine." He said, but I knew this was a lie. Then I remembered the promise that Serge and I had made. I finally had a plan!

"GUYS!" I yelled, and then fell on the bed unoccupied. Serge jumped up and ran to my side, and Kid got off her bed and walked over to me.

My eyes flickered open and closed and I finally sat up. "Savannah, are you okay?" asked Serge and I nodded. "I…had…a vision." I lied.

"About?" asked Serge, and suddenly I felt myself trying to make up more lies.

"Something big is going to happen at the Manor, we need to check it out. And I know just how to get there. So Serge, tell us what's wrong with you and I'll spill my plan," I lied, trying to compromise with the shy cobalt orbed boy.

Serge finally looked at me. "It's just so weird, everything that has happened. Why is Termina so different?"

Kid stared at him and raised an eyebrow. "Termina has always been this way. I should know; I practically live here ever since I moved to this area, which was like three months ago."

Oh great, this was getting out of hand. It would be different if Serge had come before Kid or something and I could probably make up a lie. But it was too late now; I couldn't tell them the truth now. I was too far into my lies; they would never trust me ever again.

"Now Savannah, please fill us in on your plan if you will," said Serge and I was glad to have played the game so many times. "Well, like I said before, we need to go investigate Viper's Manor. And remember that guy Korcha that we met before, I bet he could take us there. And we could find out about… Lynx was it? As well."

"Sounds like a plan ta me. Let's go!" said Kid, immediately feeling better. She jumped off the bed and rushed towards the door…

X

_What happened to Viper, and why is Lynx suddenly Mr. Popular? Hopefully visiting Viper Manor will help, but why is the game so different when I'm actually in it? Find out soon! REVIEW!  
_

_Fox Kitsune :Savannah:_


	5. On To Viper Manor!

_Disclaimer: WOW! I work for Square Soft now and helped make Chrono Cross! Ha! I wish!_

_Author's Note: Hey guys, only one more chapter of Foxy Fruits then I'll only have three chapter stories to work on, meaning updates will start coming faster as long as ya'll review! Anyway, sorry my updating for this story is pretty bad, but now it is summer so I can update more. (Except I have homework! Doesn't that suck?) Also, this chapter is dedicated to Reiji Neko Mitsukai who really wanted Guile in the story._

_Enjoy chapter five of This Isn't A Dream!_

Chapter 5: On To Viper Manor!

We walked around town, busily looking for someone to help us. Although I knew where he was, I didn't want to say anything. I mean, things might be off-balanced since I'm in the game…

Maybe I should go back to what happened this morning and clue you in…

X

"So cha need my ferry services? I can get cha to Viper Manor, but why do cha wanna go there? Are cha gonna steal something?" asked Korcha, looking at us with wide eyes.

Kid glared at him, stamping her foot for emphasis. "Don't ya mettle in ya customers' personal affairs. Can ya take us there or not!"

Korcha took a step back, putting his hands in the air. "Sorry. Yes I can take cha there, but I don't know the way. Find someone who can guide cha there and I'll take cha."

X

I kept trying to lead them back to the bar, but Kid always insisted that we search near the boat docks. So all around town we traveled, talking to many men, when finally I suggested that we get a drink at the bar, (non-alcoholic of course) and Kid eagerly agreed. Serge just nodded his head, and we both knew he didn't really care.

So we headed to the bar and got in line. "Hopefully we can find someone who needs to go to Viper Manor too!" I said rather loudly.

A man in the corner looked up at me. He had long, braided, bluish white hair and wore a mask over his eyes. He walked over to us and bowed, "Pardon me, but I couldn't help over hearing the fact that you guys were heading to Viper Manor. My name is Guile. I made a bet with the fortune teller on the bridge. If I don't bring an item from the manor in one week I will lose…"

Kid stepped in, "Yeah, we gotta get ta tha manor but we don't know how ta get there."

"Well if you will allow me, I shall lead you to Viper Manor, as long as you have a boatman."

X

I sat in the boat, glad that my plan had worked out. I love boats, and I was hoping that we wouldn't get there for a little while. I mean, if things were going like they were in the game, it'd be cool, because then I'd know what would happen and could make sure no one got hurt. But everything was so bizarre in this game, and I wasn't sure if the manor was even still standing.

Finally we got to the back route of the manor. "I'll stay here with the boy," said Korcha, and everyone could tell that he was scared. Guile got off the boat first, then Serge and Kid and I. We all looked to the large ledge we'd have to climb.

"Let's get started," I said, optimistically. Serge nodded and started first, "I'll go first," he said, and before we could say anything, Guile had followed him.

"Whateva happened ta ladies first?" asked Kid as we followed the boys up.

I kept trying to peer ahead, wishing that they would've let me go first, so I could keep my eyes peeled for the man throwing rocks at us. "Look out guys, there could be guards!" I warned, hoping that Serge was paying attention.

Serge looked back and smiled at me, "Thanks," he said before turning back around.

I continued to climb, but the ledge my hand grabbed was too unstable and fell, and I lost my balance and began to tumble down the cliff as well. "Serge!" I yelled, as I slipped.

Serge turned to look at me and his cobalt eyes grew. "Savannah!" he yelled, not sure of what to do. He was way in front of me.

Guile jumped off the side of the cliff and glided over to me, picking me up bridal style. We landed easily on the ground. He put me down gently and my feet were happy to hit solid ground.

"Ya okay Sav?" asked Kid, using her new nickname for me. "Yeah, I'm fine. We'll start climbing again, wait for us!"

Serge nodded and Kid yelled in agreement, making sure she wasn't too loud, so I stood next to Guile, waiting for him to go first. "You go first; I'll get behind you in case you fall again."

Great, now these guys think I'm a weak, clumsy fool. I was actually pretty good at rock climbing and I love to do it, I just had an off moment, but I didn't wanna argue with my savior so I continued up the steep cliff.

Finally we caught up to the group and continued to climb, my hands sore and scratched, but I didn't complain. Finally we made it to the top, and there was no guard, and no freaky bird thing.

"This is odd…" I muttered, hoping no one heard me, but I was wrong…

"What's odd?" asked Kid, looking at the scene with confused eyes.

Oh crap! "I um…just never have seen something like this before…"

"It ain't that great," Kid muttered, joining the two boys up on the ledge leading into the manor. I pulled myself onto the platform with my friends.

"Now what?" I asked, wondering what to do next.

Kid smirked evilly, "Easy, we go in there and jack stuff!"

"Just like you to say that," I muttered, in a joking fashion.

Serge looked at me and frowned in a confused way, "What do you mean by that Savannah?"

Oh shit! He doesn't know about Kid being a Radical Dreamer. I smiled, "I was just picking on her."

"Let us go in," said Guile and Serge nodded so we walked into the manor…

X

"Wow, this place is so beautiful," I said, happy to see the manor from a 3-D view.

Serge smiled at me, "Don't forget what we came here to do."

"Yeah, find out why that damned Lynx is in charge now, steal some treasure, and find out why tha Dragoons are after ya mate," answered Kid for me.

So we walked in faster, Guile racking his eyes to find a treasure worth taking to the fortune teller and I wondered what he looked like without the mask on.

Then we heard a voice, and all scrambled to hide behind the statue or in the shadows of the manor. We all (except Guile) recognized the voice almost immediately. It was Karsh!

"Yes I just got back from a ghost hunt. No some stupid little girl got in the way and he got away."

The other man spoke, a voice I'd never heard before, it was powerful and deep.

"Well Karsh, you have to get that damned ghost, but let me take care of the girl, I have a score to settle with her."

Karsh spoke again, his voice sounding happy that he was going to kill Serge.

"Well, there was another girl with the ghost; she looked pretty weird, like she wasn't from around here."

The second guy laughed, "Oh her, that's Savannah. She's from another world, apparently she knows all about this world, or how it used to be…"

His voice drowned out as everyone looked over at me, then the second guy continued again, "She's not much of a threat, not now that I've taken over this manor and ruptured the whole story that she thought she knew…"

Kid glared at the second man's back, and I got the impression that he was Lynx because Kid didn't like him much. Once the guys had left, everyone turned to look at me, wondering what it was that Lynx had been talking about…

Oh uh, busted!

X

_Big cliffie. Sorry guys. Anyway, looks like we're started to find out more about Lynx and his new role in the game. But what am I going to tell everyone next chapter to explain it all? Find out soon!_

_Next Chapter: A Picture Worth 1,000 Words_

_Review!_

_Fox Kitsune_


	6. A Picture Worth A Thousand Words

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned Square Soft but I don't own them or any of their products._

_Author's Note: Sorry it's taken me so long to post this chapter, I was almost done writing it but we had to reboot my computer AGAIN (Damn pop ups!) And it deleted it. So I'm rewriting it. Hope it's good!_

This Isn't A Dream

Chapter 6: A Picture Worth A Thousand Words

Uh oh…busted!

I looked around at my friends, all staring at me with wide eyes. Kid had torn her eyes away from the spot where Lynx had been standing and even Guile gave me his undivided attention.

"Savannah?" Serge asked, his eyes saying it all. He wanted to know the truth. He had told me everything about him; well I knew most of it, considering I've played the game a lot, but still, he had been honest with me….

I frowned and stared at the ground. This was going to be hard to explain. "I can't explain right now, but I promise to tell you all later," then I put down my rucksack and pulled out the Chrono Cross booklet and handed it to Serge.

His eyes grew big when he saw his picture on the front. It was of him and Kid. He stared at me with big cobalt eyes and I stared at my feet. "I'll tell you later…I promise…" I whispered, and Serge nodded before pocketing the book.

I walked over to Guile, "So Guile, find anything worth taking yet?"

Guile shook his head, "Unfortunately no. I shall find something before we leave though." And he began looking around again.

I couldn't hold it in anymore, and I had to ask. "Guile, why do you wear that mask?"

I was expecting some long, detailed, maybe bloody story about a battle that got him severely wounded or something, but man was I disappointed.

"Because I like it," was his only reply, before we continued walking.

X

We continued looking around the manor, not finding much of anything. However, we stuck out like sore thumbs in our clothing. Finally we went back to the room we were in when Lynx and Karsh were talking and all went downstairs. We saw some imprisoned guards in the cells down there and Kid and I grinned at each other before opening the door.

We got into a battle with four of them, and Serge struck first. Guile was on Serge's right, I was on his left, and Kid was next to me. Serge severely wounded the guards with one swipe, and then Kid went in and finished him off.

I struck next, now a little better with a sword. I attacked four times then pulled out an element- bush basher. It finished the guard off.

Guile went next and I was amazed at his fighting ability. He had the guard hunched over after only one attack, then used an element as well-Wandalin (A/N: or something like that ) where he folded his wand up then threw it. No one could see where it went, but it appeared right through the fully healed guard!

Finally we finished the battle and stole the guards' clothes, so we could blend in better, before continuing on our way.

X

Finally we got to the treasure room, with the two guards standing outside the door. Before we walked over to it, I pulled everyone towards me. "Don't say anything. Let me do all the talking. Okay?"

Everyone stared at me, like I was crazy, but nodded, so we walked over to the guards and stopped in front of them.

"Password please," said one of the guards in an irritated voice.

I didn't say anything but then Kid hit me from behind. I turned to look at her. She mouthed something that looked like "Say somethin' Sav." But then I glared at her and she shut up.

I just looked back at the guards and finally the other guard nodded, "Yes, the password is silence. Go ahead," and they opened the door for us. Kid practically ran in and the rest of us followed her.

"How'd ya know tha password Sav?" Kid asked and I just looked around. "Tell you later," was my only reply.

Kid shrugged it off and began grabbing all kinds of sparkly, shiny trinkets and shoving them all over her clothes in hidden pockets. It surprised me that she could fit so much with such a skimpy outfit, but she was a bandit.

"Find anything you like Guile?" I asked and I noticed his attention was on the treasure hanging on the wall.

Both he and Kid walked over to the platform that held the little beauty and I yelled, "No! Stop! It'll send you down to-"

But it was too late, both Kid and Guile stepped on the platform and the floor came out over them and pulled them away.

Serge stared at the scene with big cobalt eyes-bigger than I'd ever seen before. He looked over at me and I sighed. "Dammit, why didn't they listen to me!" I said under my breath.

"Where are they?" he asked, seeming very worried for his friends. Maybe he's starting to like Kid. That would rock!

"They are in a cell at some weird ladies little room thing. She creates these weird animal things. We'll have to battle the animals to free them…"

Serge nodded and stared at me for a moment. "Yes?" I asked when I noticed this.

"Will you take me there?"

X

We arrived at the strange ladies place (A/N: I'm losing my mind) and walked inside, and I expected this lady to send her animals on us, but no one was in there! Not even Kid and Guile!

X

_Where have my companions gone? How am I going to get home? Will I ever find a way out of the game? Also, send me some ideas if you have any (as I said before, I have not beaten the game, I've gotten to the part where you're Lynx and you go get Norris on your team) so please review if you have any ideas for my story. Sorry this chapter was so short. Hope the next one makes up for it!_

_Fox Kitsune_


	7. Search For My Friends

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Cross!_

_Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in so long…I was outta town and we had to fix my stupid computer and stuff. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews I've been getting and if you have any ideas review and tell me! Thanks!_

This Isn't a Dream

Chapter 7: Search for my Friends

I looked around…stunned. Okay, maybe a couple of you guys are lost so let me fill you in. Kid and Guile pulled the treasure off that wall in Viper Manor and the wall closed in over them. They weren't in Luccia's room, in fact, nothing was, and now we have to find them.

Serge looked at me, "I thought you said they'd be here Savannah…" he said.

"They should be…I don't know why they aren't…" I replied, looking around the small 'lab'.

All the cages were empty, except for the one in the corner, which contained Pip. I opened it up and let him out.

"Hi, I'm Pip. What are you doing here?" asked Pip. (A/N: I have no clue how Pip talks, I haven't done that part in forever, so bear with me please)

"We need to find our friends, have you seen them?" answered Serge, a worried look in his cobalt eyes.

Pip had a weird look on his face for a minute, like he was thinking, then said. "I think so, not sure. Two strange creatures fell into that prison over there and Luccia took them away. But I'll help you look for them."

I smiled, "Thanks. One's blonde, wearing skimpy, red clothes. The other has long purple/silver hair and a golden mask over his eyes."

Pip nodded. "Okay! I think that was them!"

I expected the music to start playing and the words **"Pip has joined your party!"** to flash across the screen, then realized how stupid I sounded. I looked at Serge and smiled, "You ready to find our friends?"

He nodded and we left Luccia's lab thing and traveled back inside the manor, making sure not to step into any search lights. That would be bad…

X

We got back into the castle and looked around. We were in the room with the giant spiraling dragon, the one where we had encountered Lynx and Karsh. I looked around. It was strange how the dragon wouldn't move at all. I went through the doors on the left now, since I hadn't gone through those at first. We explored a few rooms, luckily, not running into any creatures before it hit me!

"Pip, you said she moved them from the cell in her lab right?" I asked, and Serge caught on.

"So they must be in the cells in the basement, where we got these suits!" Serge replied, and I nodded.

Pip was confused but followed us as we took off towards the basement.

X

We got there in only about a minute and looked around. Sure enough, there was Kid and Guile, bickering over who got the treasure, in the first cell.

"Hey guys!" I said happily, and they both shut up and jumped up.

Kid rushed towards the door. "Get us tha bloody hell outta here." She said, and I laughed.

Serge smiled, obviously happy to see his friends again. He tried to open the cell door but found it locked. "It's locked," he stated dryly, obviously pissed off.

"Dammit!" Kid and I cursed at the same time. "Don't worry, we'll find the key…" I said, looking around downstairs.

Pip hurried towards me with something in his mouth. "Ith this de key," he said as well as he could. I removed the item from his mouth and found out that it was a key!

Serge pushed it into the lock and tried to turn it, but it wouldn't turn. "Maybe it goes to a different cell," I said, pulling the key out. I walked over to the second cell and pushed the key in, and it unlocked!

I walked into the cell with Pip; Serge deciding it was safer if he stayed outside in case we got looked in. I looked at the door that connected the first two cells together and noticed that it was locked too.

"Crap!" I said, falling to the ground and sitting on my rear. Serge looked at it from outside the cell. "Think we could break that door down. It looks kinda un-sturdy."

I nodded and stood up, then hacked away at it as fast as I could with my sword, but it didn't do much damage. Kid and Guile also began to fire at it with their weapons then Serge walked in the cell with me.

"Try elements," he said, and instructed Kid and Guile to move away from the door. They did and he aimed a Photon Ray at it. It creaked a little, but didn't fall. I fired an Aero Saucer at the door next, and it managed to knock a little of the bars off, but not enough to get them out.

Kid tried a Magma Bomb, and it made the bar really hot, which made them easier to shape, so Guile began hitting them with his cane/stick and bent a few bars out of shape. The whole was now big enough for them to crawl through.

But as soon as all four of us (A/N: yes Pip left. He had to get back to the lab before Luccia did) left the cell we heard a siren/like thing go off.

"Dammit! It's an alarm!" Guile said!

I sighed, "Great, just what we need!" I cursed to myself. Kid pulled out her dagger and raised it up.

Guards flocked down the stairs and towards us and we prepared ourselves for battle.

The first fleet went easily, with two attacks each. The second fleet was a little harder, but we defeated them without much damage.

Soon we were on the last six soldiers. Serge attacked first, killing one with just swipes of his Sea Swallow. He attacked another one with Dash and Slash, and wounded it.

Guile went next and finished off the wounded one with physical attacks. He attacked the next one with Ice Beam.

Kid was next. She attacked a healthy soldier with her dagger and killed it. Then attacked another healthy one with Fire Pillar.

I finished off the two wounded ones, one with my sword, the other with Bush Whacker.

Only one soldier was left, and Serge killed it

X

We snuck away and found a room that was empty. I locked the door behind us and we all sat down on the beds. I was tired.

"Sav, will ya tell us about ya story now?" asked Kid and I looked around and nodded.

I took a deep breath. "I come from a world far away from this one. Demi-humans and special powers don't exist there. Instead, we have gaming systems and games. One game I played was called Chrono Cross, and that's where we are right now."

I told them all about Play Stations and about Chrono Cross and how I was dragged into the game. Everyone was quiet for the longest time.

I looked over at Serge and saw how he stared at the ground, but before anyone could say anything we heard a voice outside our door.

"They are still in here? Then why are you talking to me? You should be looking for them!" a deep voice said. I immediately recognized the voice to belong to Lynx!

Kid jumped up off the bed next to me and darted towards the door. She unlocked it and threw it open, and Lynx was right outside, talking to General Viper.

"Time ta taste bloody revenge Lynx!" she said.

X

_Oh great, we find Lynx and now Kid starts picking fights. How will I get home if I die in a game? Find out next chapter, when we battle with Lynx!_

_REVIEW!_

_Fox Kitsune_


	8. Ruthlessly Overpowered

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Cross…just my character. I also don't own Rurouni Kenshin, because he is mentioned in here, but he's not mine._

_Author's Note: Not much to say…this chapter goes a lot with what happens in the game after you get to the castle thing and run into Lynx. So…yeah…anyway, enjoy this chapter and please review!_

_Oh and to answer a question in a review, yes General Viper was captured, but Lynx let him out to help him with all his 'dirty work'._

This Isn't A Dream

Chapter 8: Ruthlessly Overpowered

Oh great, Kid just had to do that… I wasn't ready to fight Lynx yet… but obviously Kid wanted to kill him right away, so what were we to do?

Serge, Guile, and I stepped out of the room and I laid eyes on Lynx. He was bigger and scarier looking in real life. I flinched a little bit but didn't let anyone know I was sorta freaked out. I had to do this!

"So you're Savannah?" He said in a deep, eerie voice. I flinched again, but looked him in the eyes.

I nodded, "What's it to you?" I asked, and he just smiled at me.

"Leave her alone, it's me ya need ta deal with!" said Kid suddenly, obviously knowing that I was a little shaken. I forgot about how scary he was though, and remembered he was just a shadow.

He smirked at me though. "Oh Savannah, but you are so wrong. I am not a shadow…it is really me. When I heard you were visiting, I wanted to drop by and say hello."

I smacked my lips at him, and saw Kid still glaring at him. Serge and Guile just stayed away, trying to stay out of the fight.

But then Lynx walked right over to me and touched a strand of my hair, taking it between two of his 'fingers', if I could call them that.

I pulled away from him and stepped back, Serge glaring at the demi-human. I stood next to him as Kid drew her dagger and charged at Lynx.

Lynx jumped into the air right before Kid got to him and landed on a chandelier. He peered down at us with his cat-like eyes glowing, his tail moving back and forth behind him.

"Get yer bloody arse down here Lynx. Don't ya be a scaredy cat now. Get down here and fight me like a man." Kid said annoyed and I wanted to hit her. Well, I guess I knew this moment was coming, and here it was.

I stepped forward, sword drawn, and nodded. "You said you came all the way to meet me, now why don't you come down?"

Lynx smirked and jumped down from the chandelier, landing perfectly behind Kid and me. I jumped and turned around suddenly, sword still drawn, staring at the cat in front of me.

Serge walked over and put a hand on Kid's and mine shoulders, trying to calm us down. It worked for me, but Kid was still fuming.

"Alright Kid, you asked for it…taste revenge if you can," Lynx said, smirking at us behind those cat like eyes.

Kid smirked and ran towards him again, dagger raised, ready to attack. Lynx stepped out of the way just in time, and Kid stopped, angry at herself.

And thus, I guess you could say, the battle started there.

Serge and Guile were in the middle of our triangle, with Kid and me on the sides. Kid attacked first, only successfully slashing the demi one time. Next was Serge, who got Lynx twice, then attacked with Meteor Shower.

Lynx, taking a hard hit from the cobalt orbed boy, attacked Serge with his weapon, probably taking a good 50 points off of Serge's health. Wait, do they even have point health in the real life part of the game?

Serge stood back up as Guile attacked next, taking much of Lynx's health off with physical attacks alone. Then he used Wandalin, that attack where his wand/cane thing disappeared and it appeared through Lynx.

Lynx though, didn't appear to be taking a beating, in fact, he still looked perfectly healed. He smirked at me, for it was my turn, and his cat like eyes sparkled.

I silently cursed under my breath, then rushed forward, sword still sheathed. I was going to try something I had seen on Rurouni Kenshin, hoping that my obsessive anime skills would help me here. I waited until I was right in front of Lynx before I drew my sword, then I drew it quickly out of the sheath and slashed him with the force left over.

I was surprised that I actually hit him, and he took a step back. I jumped back to my place before he could do anything, but then he rushed towards me. I closed my eyes and flinched, before feeling the pain of Lynx's weapon hitting me, and when I felt something began to drip down, I knew I was bleeding.

I tried not to let anyone know that I was in pain. I took a step back, staggering a little on my feet.

"Sav, ya okay?" asked Kid, looking at the deep gash across my stomach. I nodded as Lynx got back into his place. "I'm fine Kid, don't worry about me."

But as the battle raged on, I could tell, we were ruthlessly overpowered…

About ten minutes later, Lynx suddenly stopped attacking and jumped back into the chandelier. We turned our attention towards him and Kid glared at his shining eyes.

"So you guys came here to find out why Serge's life suddenly changed? It is because of Fate. He stepped through a wormhole and was transported to another time. In this place, Serge really died. You see, everyone is alive in two worlds, like Savannah here, who came into our world from one way different from ours. So you see Serge, you were alive in two worlds, but you died in one world, that's why no one believes you are Serge in that world."

Serge looked at his feet, and I hoped he got it, because I probably couldn't explain it better than Lynx did. I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder and he smiled meekly at me.

Then Lynx jumped back down from the chandelier and rushed towards Serge, his weapon almost slashing Serge, but Serge put up the Sea Swallow in time, and fended off the attack, then slashed Lynx across the chest deeply with his weapon.

(A/N: this is the part off the game)

Lynx fell to the ground and Serge walked over to Kid. "Now Kid, now you can finish him off."

Kid gasped, but didn't say anything, I wasn't sure if this was the part off the game so I stayed quiet.

"Come on Kid, don't you want to avenge Schala?" Serge asked, "Fine, I'll do it for you," and he took her dagger away from her.

But both Kid and I caught on. "Wait a minute, I neva told ya about Schala, I neva told ya her name. Ya aren't Serge are ya? Yer Lynx huh?"

Serge turned around and looked at Kid, then smiled before shoving the dagger into Kid.

Lynx lifted his head and let out a sad growl, and I fell to my knees. I should've warned her…I knew what was going to happen…

X

_Dun dun dun, and this is where this chapter ends…I know this chapter seemed short, but it was over 1100 words. Anyway, what's going to happen now that Lynx and Serge have switched bodies? Will Kid be okay? Find out in This Isn't A Dream!_

_Fox Kitsune_

_P.S. I know that Mei isn't mentioned much in here anymore, but don't worry, she will be sooner or later._


	9. All Over Again

_Disclaimer: If I owned Chrono Cross, why would I be writing fics about it?  
_

_Author's Note: Sorry it took me so freakishly long to update… I wanted to finish LIA first, but now I did, so updates will hopefully come faster. Also, I got an interesting review from someone saying I made Leena outta character. Well first of all, I'm not much of a Leena fan. I support Kirge all the way, and I think Leena's a little stuck on Serge. Also, this is not, I repeat, IS NOT, a Serge/me story! This is a Serge/ Kid story. And I know my grammar isn't perfect, but please don't nitpick, I'm trying my best. Thank you though for pointing those things out._

_Thanks for sticking with me, and please review!_

_Also, I wasn't trying to flame the reviewer who sent me the review, I thought it very kind to take time to tell me what it is I need to approve on. But, Leena likes Serge and would probably get protective if other girls were around him. But this isn't a Serge/me story._

_P.S. When I say Lynx in this chapter, I mean Lynx in Serge's body, and when I say Serge, I mean Serge in Lynx's body. (The name stays with the soul)._

This Isn't a Dream

Chapter 9: All Over Again

Lynx, smiling evilly at me, finally turned his attention away from the girl on the floor. Guile was the first to recover from the shock and rushed over to Kid, his long braid flowing behind him.

Lynx seemed to just appear by Guile's side, like he had teleported or something, and tried to stab him with his blade. Guile realized this just in time and dodged, but received a heavy blow over the head by an angry Lynx and fell to the ground next to Kid.

I covered my eyes, not able to watch this, not sure what to do. I opened them and saw Serge, weakly lift his head up. His now cat-like eyes said it all: He was worried about Guile and Kid.

Lynx, on the other hand, came back over to me, gliding delicately across the air, which did look rather odd considering the fact that he was in Serge's body. I got up from the floor and glared evilly at him.

"Well Savannah, it was nice to meet you finally. Have a great day," he said sarcastically, but in Serge's voice nonetheless. He disappeared and I rushed over to Kid and Guile first, because neither of them had moved for awhile.

Serge pushed himself up and joined me hunching over our two comrades. I looked sadly up at him. "Are they okay?"

He didn't say anything, but I could tell that he wasn't sure either. He fell to his knees, obviously still in a lot of pain from his wounds, and I helped him to his feet, surprised by the furry feel and context of his hands.

He stood up, a good foot taller than me now.

I hunched down next to Guile, checking first for a pulse, glad, for the first time, that I was forced to take health in school. Upon finding his pulse, I lightened up a little, and let out a pent up sigh.

Serge sat next to Kid, his cat eyes full of concern (as much as they could be considering the fact he was locked in an evil person's body,) and I could still see the sadness in him.

"It'll be okay…" I said, trying my best to comfort him. "Maybe we should take her to Gulldove… and Guile too," this was the only idea I had at the moment.

Serge didn't answer though, just bent down and picked up Kid, holding her delicately over one shoulder, before doing the same to Guile. I watched him quietly for a moment, not sure of what to do or say.

Guile though, interrupted my thoughts as he stirred over Serge's shoulder. His eyes opened and he squirmed away after seeing that "Lynx" had him.

"It's Serge," I said rather flatly, not that I was annoying, just confused on what to do. Guile then obviously remembered what happened because he calmed down and was placed gently back on the floor.

He then moved Kid's position so he was holding her bridal style and looked around… we had gotten no answers, instead Serge lost more than he already had. I felt guilty…if I wasn't here things would've gone normal and…well, Kid still would've gotten stabbed, but not this early.

Her eyes were still tightly shut as we walked out of the room, but her breathing remained fluent…

X

"Serge?" I asked quietly. His eyes flew open and he looked up at me. It was a little hard to get used to the fact that Serge was a cat demi-human now…but it wasn't his fault.

"Savannah…you said you know what happens in this 'game', I think you called it. Does Kid turn out okay?" He said, speaking for the first time since we had run into Lynx.

I looked away, scared of disappointing him.

"Truth is…well…I never found out. I was pretty far on the game, but then something happened to my memory card- the thing that saves my game- and I had to start over. I got past the part where Kid gets hurt…and know where to go next… but things are different actually in the game. I'm sorry… I can't be much of a help," I murmured quietly.

Serge shook his head, as if saying it was okay, and got up from the bed in the hospital at Gulldove. "How's she?"

I shrugged. "Doctor wouldn't let me see her. I bet he'll let you though," I said, honestly because I thought the doctor would be intimidated by him.

He nodded and stood up, looking back at me as if excusing himself. I nodded and he walked into the next room.

X

He came out a few minutes later, staring at his feet. I knew immediately what was wrong with him.

"Serge?" I asked quietly, taking a few steps towards his towering figure.

He looked up at me with sad eyes. "You said you knew where to go. Will you take me there?"

I nodded, and then Guile walked into the room, Mei in his arms. "MEI!" I exclaimed, rushing over to my cat and stroking her. Guile smiled and handed her to me. "Where have you been?"

Guile saw Serge's expression. "May I be of service?" he asked and I nodded.

"We're going to Termina…" I said, looking back at Serge. He nodded, "Let's go!"

X

We arrived in Termina the next day, weary from our travels, but the fire in Serge's eyes made us want to keep going. Termina was completely different now, and I led the guys to one of the solders.

"Sir Lynx. It's nice to see you again. Norris is at your Manor. You should go seem him," said the solder and I nodded.

"Thanks," I said, and led the guys away from Termina's busy streets and towards Lynx's manor. Hoping this would work out right.

Well, we still had a BIG adventure in front of us…

X

_Okay, well this chapter is finished… next one coming soon. Review if you read! Any questions just ask!_

_Fox Kitsune_


	10. Norris?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Cross or any of its characters._

_Author's Note: Hey guys, trying to update as fast as I can. Working on three stories and a collection of one-shots is hard but I love every minute of it! I'm sorry it takes so long to update. Please don't hate me!_

This Isn't A Dream

Chapter 10: Norris?

It was nightfall-probably seven. Brilliant pinks, gold, blues, and purples stretched across the sky.

We walked. We had been walking all day long. Surprisingly, the manor seemed farther than it had before.

Finally, we could see the top of the manor sticking out over the horizon. It seemed to gleam more brilliantly as the sun reflected off of it.

I looked to Serge and Guile, "Did it seem to take longer this time or am I just dreaming?" I asked.

Neither of them answered, and their gloom was bringing me down as well. When we got there, the soldiers at the front immediately straightened up. "Hello Sir Lynx! We hadn't a clue you would be here. Norris has been looking for you. He's over by the well."

They saluted as we walked by, careful not to move a muscle. I had to hold in my snickers. When we got inside though, no other soldiers were there, but a blonde man stood by the well, staring in the opposite direction as us. I looked at him, could that be Norris?

The manor was in shambles, torn apart and lying on the ground in debris. The windows were all broken, and the only part that wasn't torn apart was the tower, the top of the manor, which was still standing but barely, and it was falling apart at the bottom. I just realized why it had taken us so long to see the manor.

"Norris?" I asked, taking a step towards the man. He sure looked like Norris. The other two stayed behind me, but I didn't care.

He turned and looked at me, putting on a smile. Once he saw Serge though, he saluted momentarily before walking over to us.

"Hello Sir Lynx, it's nice to see you… I'm sorry about your manor; it was in shambles when we got here. I've got the best men investigating as we speak."

He sounded different than I thought he would, his voice was deep, but not like a middle aged man; he was pretty young.

Serge just nodded, as if he didn't want to chance to talk. Norris walked over to him and shook his hand. "It's nice to see you again Sir."

I saw his eyes flash over, as if he was hiding something. They went from Norris' gentle green to cobalt…

Lynx?

I looked at Guile to see if he had noticed it, and he was looking at me the same way. I wondered if Serge even recognized his own eyes, but he didn't seem to notice.

He broke the handshake and looked around, wondering what he should do now. Guile still looked at me, and I had no clue of what to do.

"Excuse us," was all that I said, and Norris just nodded. I pulled the boys over to me.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice Serge! That's not Norris!" I said quietly, but while trying to emphasize my words.

He nodded, "I know, what are we going to do?"

Guile looked at Norris, who was looking annoyed by this time. "Maybe we should go along with it…" he suggested quietly.

"Then spring attack him!" I said triumphantly.

Guile shook his head, "We need to get on his good side, get him to trust us. He might have wanted to set up a trap, maybe that's why his eyes changed…so we'd realize…"

Serge nodded in agreement, and I noticed he'd been pretty glum since Kid's accident. I smiled at him in a fetal attempt to cheer him up. "Don't worry…"

We walked back over to 'Norris' and I looked over the manor. "Strange…" I said, staring at the rubbish, "But we were just here and it was standing beautifully…"

I missed my partner in crime, and prayed that she was okay.

'Norris' looked over the manor as well and sighed. "Yes, it appears that someone jealous of Sir Lynx and set his manor on fire.

'Why would he do this to his own manor?' I thought, still trying to figure this out. 'Norris' smiled at me.

I walked closer to the manor, and Serge and Guile tried to stop me but I shook them off. The ground was soft beneath my feet, as if it had just been holding a lot of weight on its surface. I pushed down harder with one of my feet and sunk in a little.

With help from Guile, I pried myself from the ground and looked at Norris again. His eyes flashed over to cobalt.

'Strange' I thought. I wanted to just spring attack him, but the others didn't think it such a good idea… maybe I could just sneak behind him and cut off his head…

I pushed Guile a little, telling him with my eyes to go over with Serge. He didn't seem to understand what I was doing, but went anyway.

I made it appear that I was still stuck, and trying to dislodge myself from the sticky mud that had overpowered my foot. It must've been from all the water that was used to put out the fire…if water was used at all.

When I was perfectly free, I quickly and quietly drew my sword from its sheath and snuck over to the back of 'Norris'. He didn't seem to notice.

I jumped into the air and brought my sword down, ready to decapitate him. Unfortunately, he turned just in time and put his arm up to block. Despite the blade hitting his arm, it did no damage.

"Now… Savannah, why would you do that?" he asked me, trying to keep a very business-like appearance.

"I never once told you my name… how'd you know?" I asked, testing him to retort.

But he never did. Instead, he glared at me and his eyes went cold. Serge immediately pushed me back behind him and Guile, and they both tensed up.

"You're Lynx aren't you!" Asked Guile, his staff raised. (A/N, Guile you're so slow! JK!)

'Norris' still didn't say a word, but instead ran towards us. I drew my sword, still being covered by the two men in my party.

The fake Norris stopped just before attacking us though, and instead of doing anything, he just disappeared…

X

_Weird chapter I know…sorry… and really really sorry for it taking so long for me to update this… I had HUGE writer's block and still do! Please review! I'll get the next chapter out faster._

_Fox Kitsune_

_Savannah_


	11. The Appearance of Safety

_Disclaimer: Not gonna happen!_

_Author's Note: OMG! I'm so so so so so so so sorry you guys! You guys probably hate me now or just stopped reading, ne? I'm really sorry. I had huge writer's block and so I couldn't think of what to do next, but I've thought of something finally. I bet everyone has stopped reading (I'm only getting 1 review a chapter now…) but that's okay, as long as you read, I'll update, and now that I've got a plan, updates will come faster!_

This Isn't a Dream

Chapter 11: The Appearance of Safety

Guile was asleep, snoring lightly and flinching every now and then in his sleep. His bed was across the room from mine, and I had just woken up from a very uneasy sleep.

I sat up and stretched, letting my eyes become accustomed to the dark. After a few seconds of just sitting there, staring into the darkness, I could see around me. But what I saw first made me jump and almost scream.

Sitting on the window seat (A/N: sorry, I don't know what it's called. Like when you have a big window and then like a bench next to it you can sit on…), I saw the outline of a large cat demi-human. It scared me at first, and my heart lunched up to my throat, blocking out the scream I almost emitted.

The cat turned towards me, his ears twitching on the top of his head. "Savannah-are you okay?"

I relaxed when I remembered it was Serge, and what had happened just the day before flooded back to my mind.

I nodded. "Sorry, it was just a bad dream…Serge…" I wanted his attention, but I didn't know how I was going to word what I wanted to say.

His ears stayed in my direction, twitching a little, letting me know he was listening to me.

"Do you think everything will be okay?"

He didn't say anything for awhile, and we just sat there, enveloped in the silence, for what felt like eternities.

He didn't know what to say to that, so he just shrugged. "I think so."

I nodded, pulling the blanket on the bed up over me more, wrapping it around my sitting form, a chill wind moving through the room.

"Why aren't you asleep?" I asked him, wondering if he had even gone to bed at all. He had been sitting in that very place when I had fallen asleep, who knew if he had even moved.

He shrugged again. "I'm not tired…I guess demi-humans can go without sleep longer than we can…"

That made sense, but he still needed sleep. I wanted to say this, but didn't have a chance because Guile moved in his bed, then sat up, his snores gone.

"Why's everyone up?" he asked, looking around.

"Couldn't sleep," Serge and I said in unison.

Guile just nodded. "Well, what are we going to do about tomorrow…maybe we should go to Arni…?"

"No," I said suddenly. "That would make things worse. They'll see a cat saying he's Serge, and if Lynx follows us there, everyone will trust him because he looks like Serge. And if Lynx does destroy Arni, everyone will think it was Serge…"

Serge didn't say anything to that, and Guile stayed quiet as well. I didn't know how I had figured that out so quickly. It didn't matter though; I just cared about figuring out a plan.

"Well, at least we're safe for now," Guile added suddenly, smiling a little to that. I forced a smile as Serge stayed quiet as well.

Serge got up suddenly. "I'm going for a walk…"

"But Serge-" he walked out before I could mention it was late, and incredibly dark.

I fell back onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. "What are we gonna do?"

Guile shrugged, looking as confused as me.

X

A few days had passed without any appearance of Lynx. Everything seemed safe, boring, and with nothing happening.

We stayed in Termina, keeping Serge mainly out of sight, but when he did go out in public, he received tons of stares from everyone. We tried to discover where Lynx was, so we could get Serge's body back, and to discover where the Frozen Flame was.

We were sitting on the beds in the Inn room. "I've got an idea!" I said suddenly, trying to cheer up the mopey boys.

Serge's ears turned toward me, saying he was listening. Guile turned his attention towards me as well.

"Let's go visit Kid and see how she's doing! I really miss her!"

It was true. In the very little time I had been in the game (well, a few weeks) she had become my best friend.

Guile nodded and stood up, stretching out a little and Serge stood up not long after.

X

As soon as the boat had docked at Gulldove I jumped off and ran towards the Doctor's place, Serge close behind, leaving Guile to pay the boatman.

As soon as I ran into the little medicine hut, I saw the doctor talking to another man. He turned to look at me with a smile. He averted his eyes to the room nearby, telling me to go ahead and go in.

I waited until Serge had caught up, which was only a few seconds, then grabbed his furry hand and dragged him after me.

We walked in the room and saw Kid, dressed in her normal clothes, staring out the window. As soon as she heard us walk in, her head jerked towards us and she smiled.

"Welcome back mates…I was begin'in ta wonda if ya were eva gonna come back…"

I smiled and ran up and hugged her, glad to see her alright. We pulled apart and she smiled at Serge, their eyes catching for a brief moment.

Guile walked in after that, also happy to see Kid alright. But, before another word could be said, we heard the doctor scream and the other man yelp in pain…

X

_Ok, sorry it took me soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long to update. Please don't hate me. Oh, and review if you have ideas. Also, about Norris' eyes, I actually had forgotten the color of his eyes and was just guessing. Thanks for pointing that out! Review!_

_Fox Kitsune_


	12. Haunting

_Disclaimer: Never gonna happen…unless I can build a time machine, go back to before Chrono Cross was created, fly to Japan, and give them all the ideas…yes, that might work…_

_Author's Note: Hey guys! How long has it been now?...Sorry for that. Yeah, well, just read! Oh, and in response to some reviews: this story is supposed to be different from the game. If it was the same as the game with an extra person it'd be boring, ne?_

This Isn't A Dream

Chapter 12: Haunting

Hand on the sheath of my sword, I darted into the next room with Guile at my side. Serge and Kid were right behind us as well.

I walked in to see the man the doctor had been talking with lying on the floor, blood oozing from his still form.

I rushed to his side and bent down next to him. All the blood was making me feel sick. His pale form gave it all away.

"He's dead." I almost cried because it made me think of a character in an anime I had once watched that was wounded and died like this as well. But I dislodged the thought and turned back to him, standing erect now.

"Where's Doc?" asked Guile, looking around. I shrugged. It was odd that he was gone at a time like this…

"How'd he get away while this man was killed?..."

I moved closer to Serge and Kid to get away from the blood. Kid looked up at Serge though and shrugged.

"I know it's ya mate…but what happened?"

I told her of Lynx and trading their bodies and how he'd hurt her. She listened as I summed it up as quickly as I could.

Guile opened his mouth to add something, but stopped as a man walked into the hut and looked around.

His hair was blonde and he had blue eyes that were soft and gentle. He looked at us and smiled.

"Hello, Savannah, Guile, Kid, Serge. I'm Norris."

Guile took guard and I stared at him; as if he actually expected us to believe he was REALLY Norris. Kid though, seemed to believe him. I looked to her and shook my head. Serge walked towards him, and Norris didn't falter.

Serge looked into his eyes and turned back to us, nodding a little. I walked forward first, keeping my distance, ready to attack.

"What are you doing here?"

He looked to me with a small smile. "Well, after Lynx took over my body and tried to kill you all, I thought I would come and help you guys, as an apology."

Guile looked at him suspiciously. I shrugged it off and looked into his eyes also, noticing they were the right color; they seemed to be a softness that Lynx wouldn't have been able to copy. Smiling, I extended my hand, welcoming him into our group.

"Great, we need as many allies as we can get," I said, smiling. Guile watched him still, though Serge seemed happy he was on our side as well. Kid just shrugged it off.

"So what now mates?"

I shrugged. "What about this poor man? And…where's Doc…?"

It seemed odd that Doc wasn't here. He was a kind man, but not powerful enough to fend off Lynx. I didn't know what to do.

"We'll figure it out later. I think this man deserves burial rights," Serge muttered. Kid and I agreed and Guile lifted him up and carried him from the hut.

X

A week later.

I awoke and looked around. I was in a hotel room, lying next to Kid. Guile and Norris had to share the other bed. Serge swore he didn't need to sleep so said would stay up all night and keep watch, though I figured he'd stare out the window again.

It was still the middle of the night so I stretched and stood quickly. Walking across the room, I noticed Serge was still sitting by the window.

"Serge?"

He turned to look at me, his feline eyes locking with my own.

"What are we going to do?"

He was taken aback by my question. I sighed. "I…I don't know what to do anymore. I want to help you guys."

He smiled, which looked odd since he was in Lynx's body. "It's okay. We'll find Lynx."

I nodded, then something came to me suddenly and I smirked.

"Hey Serge?"

He nodded.

"How do you feel about Kid?"

He didn't answer so I pressed the matter further.

"Come on, what are you're true feelings?"

He turned back to looking out the window. "What do you mean?"

"Do you…you know, like her?"

"She's a good friend."

"Not like that!" I almost screamed. I had to bite the inside of my mouth to keep my voice low. Sighing I tried again.

"Do you think she's pretty?"

He wouldn't reply, and I noticed this was going no where. Sighing again, I gave up and sat down next to him.

"Do you think this chase will ever come to an end?"

He shrugged his shoulders, still looking at the darkness outside. "I hope so. It'd be nice to go home."

"Yeah." I muttered, the words suddenly hitting me like a ton of bricks. I thought about my home, my mother, who was probably worried sick about me. My older brother suddenly entered my mind. He loved this game as well, but he was off at college, so he didn't get to play as much. He promised to come visit soon. I really missed home, though I loved it here with Serge and Kid and Guile, and Norris was growing on me now.

I yawned and decided to go back to bed. Bidding goodnight to Serge, I crawled back on my side of the bed and went back to sleep.

X

"_Mom!" I yelled. I ran out of my bedroom and looked around. The house, outside my bedroom, was in shambles. The walls were ripped apart and a small fire burned across the floor. I saw spots on the floor that were a deep crimson color, and I had to fool myself to not believe it was blood._

"_Mom!" I called again, walking into the living room, dodging the torn apart house and small flames. "Mom!"_

_Smoke filtered through the house and I wondered why the fire department wasn't here yet. Walking into my mother's bedroom, I stopped in my tracks, my blue orbs opening wide._

"_N-no!" I breathed. My mother was lying face down on the floor, blood all below her. I clamped my eyes shut hard, trying not to cry. I wondered what had happened, but my suspicions were proved true when Lynx appeared behind me, weapon raised, ready to kill again…_

_X_

I awoke with a start and looked around. I was still lying in the hotel bed, though this time Kid was up and everyone turned to look at me. Sweat covered me as I slowed my heavy breathing.

"It was all just a dream…just a dream…" I kept telling myself over and over, trying to calm myself down.

"Savannah? Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Sorry."

_Has Lynx invaded my dreams? Or is he really planning that?_ I thought to myself. I pushed the covers off of myself and got ready to start a new day.

Now, it was personal.

X

_That's it. Hope you all liked! Next chapter will be out ASAP! Hopefully. Sorry for the delay on this one. He he. Anyway, review please!  
_

_Fox Kitsune_


	13. Illusions

Disclaimer: Nope

_Disclaimer: Nope!_

_Author's Note: Wow…two freakin' years since I last updated this. How sad. It's not that I've given up on this story, just that I've been busy and wasn't sure what direction I wanted this story to take place. But thanks to a kind reviewer (you know who you are!) who urged me to update, I decided I better should!_

_Thanks for reading!_

This Isn't A Dream

Chapter 13: Illusions

My adventures thus far were crazy. Still are crazy, to be honest. But…well, you get the point.

Our mismatched group had slowly grown from only Serge and I to five strong fighters. (Well, four strong fighters and me). Still, I had a feeling deep in my gut that even the five of us couldn't take Lynx as we were. We needed to stop him. Serge needed his body back, and, whether I liked it or not, I had to get home. Especially if that dream last night had any truth to it. If Lynx could somehow attack people in my world…well, first off, that meant he knew how to get there, so if we were lucky, we could maybe pry the information out of him; but it also meant that my family could be in danger.

I shuddered at the thought.

Sure, my family had never been a "Leave it to Beaver" kind of family. We weren't insanely close or near perfection. Mom and I fought a lot. She didn't understand me. Ever since my brother left…things had been different. Of course, Shane and I got along great-he was my best friend. I prayed he was okay, and that Lynx couldn't find him at Harvard. Still, I wouldn't trade them for anything, and if Lynx ever did anything to them…

He'd be lucky to get away from me.

I tried not to dwell on the dream. The more I thought about it, the more I realized it _could _be true, or at least going to happen. After all, I thought my new adventures with Serge were only a dream, but now I knew they weren't. All in all, I just decided it'd be easier if I didn't think about it.

Usually that'd be easier said than done.

"Sav?"

I jumped, being pulled from my thoughts by Kid. "Sorry. Yeah?"

"Wow, she really was out of it. She didn't hear a word we said," Kid replied with a laugh. "Ya okay? Yer being quiet…"

I shrugged. "Sorry. Just thinking." I hadn't told any of them about my dream. It wasn't their burden to carry. I would do whatever it took to keep it from coming through. They all had too much else to worry about. "What's up?" I questioned.

Serge turned his feline eyes to me. "Any suggestions on where to go next? I mean…since you know most of this…what word did you use?"

"Game."

"Yes, game," he said with a simple nod.

"Well…" Truth be told, I hadn't actually beaten Chrono Cross yet. I know, I know. I needed to, seriously. Especially for situations like this. I had gotten to about this part, so I was stuck on where to go next.

The only thing I could suggest was… "Fargo."

"Fargo?" four pairs of eyes stared at me, confused.

Kid broke the gaze first. "What tha hell is a Fargo?"

"Not a Fargo," I corrected. "He's the captain of a ship. The S.S. Zelbess."

Norris nodded. "I've heard of Fargo…but, how will he help us?"

I could vaguely remember that I was supposed to do something with the Dead Sea back when I was playing the game. That was the farthest I had gotten before my memory card died and forced me to start the game anew…which led to this crazy adventure. "I think we need to go to the Dead Sea."

"The Dead Sea?" Guile asked. "It's impossible."

I nodded. "I know, I know. But maybe that's why we need to talk to Fargo. If he can give us anything to go off of, maybe we can figure the rest out."

"It's worth a try," Kid muttered. "And I think I know just the way to get to the Zelbess."

X

I had forgotten Korcha. Gladly, he was as obsessed with Kid here as he was in the real game. Easily enough, he agreed to take us to Zelbess, if he could join our team.

And like we were really gonna say no?

Well, it was better than his last demand. At least Kid didn't have to marry him now. But that may come up later…For Serge's sake, I hoped not.

It only dawned on me now, as we were speeding across the ocean and I was feeling the salty sea air, that this was different than the game. Some things were similar, but Lynx had changed everything up so that I couldn't use my "game knowledge" to help us. Maybe seeing Fargo was just going to be a waste of time…

"Are you alright?"

I still hadn't gotten used to Serge's new voice. It made me jump at first, but then I felt foolish. I nodded. "Yeah. Sorry. Just…thinking."

"You seem worried."

I was, but I wasn't sure how to tell them that. Thankfully, Korcha interrupted us. "Is that the ship over there?" he asked, pointing at a ship in the distance. I nodded. "That's it, Korcha!"

Nodding, he steered us towards the ship and my stomach tied up in knots. "Just warning everyone, they're pirates. So…be careful."

Korcha managed to stop the boat right next to the ship, which, thankfully, wasn't moving. I was instructed to go first, since I had at least some idea of what to do. Though I didn't have a clue, I decided I had better not say that. So I grabbed the tight, woven rope in my hands and, using all the strength I had, managed to climb onto the ship.

"Uh…" It was all I could say when I reached the top. I blinked a few times, looking around. I knew now why the ship hadn't been moving.

The others followed me quickly. As they got to the top of the rope, the seemed just as shocked as I was.

Norris cleared his throat. "This…isn't right, is it?" he asked, which I guessed was the polite way of asking me what the hell was going on.

I shook my head. "No…" The ship was destroyed. Every pirate was killed and the bodies were strewn about. The mast was cracked and looked as though it could fall any second; the deck had several holes in it. Everything was burned or stained crimson. And Fargo was no where to be seen.

"What's going on? Don't cha have any idea?" Korcha asked, but sadly, I didn't. More destruction by Lynx.

"It's my fault…" I whispered, tears pricking my eyes.

A coy laugh was the only response I got. "Why yes, Savannah, it is," said a deep, menacing voice. I jumped, peering around for it. Lynx walked out from the shadows, still in Serge's body, though his face was twisted in evil so dark that it could've never been on Serge's true face. "If you hadn't suggested coming to the S.S. Zelbess," Lynx continued without much of a pause, "I never would've had to come and kill all these innocent people."

"You bastard!" I screamed, clenching my fists until the knuckles went white.

"Now, now, now," he muttered, taking a step toward me with every "now". "Name calling won't bring these people back from the dead."

His eyes zoomed to Korcha. "Sleep," he muttered, and the red-haired sailor fell to the deck, twitching as if seeing a horrid nightmare. Lynx did the same to Norris and Guile, before his gaze landed on Serge.

"Oh, Lynx," he muttered, moving so that he was only a foot away from Serge. "You don't look so good."

"Don't call Serge that!" I yelled.

The evil one turned back to me. "Well, what else would you call him, Savannah?" he asked. "I mean, look at him, he obviously isn't Serge…I am."

"W-what?" asked Kid, who had stayed quiet this entire time. "No way."

"Kid…they tricked you?" Lynx asked, feigning hurt. "But that makes sense. You were sick at the time, bedridden. Doesn't that seem a little too farfetched to you? I mean, you wake up with Lynx suddenly in your team and they tell you some story about how he'd traded bodies with the real Lynx that he was Serge, stranded in a foreign body?" Lynx sighed, shaking his head. "Yes, a little too farfetched."

"Then what really happened?" she asked him, and her tone was different; I wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or really believed him.

"I'm not sure," Lynx admitted. "I was suddenly turned on by your team- Savannah was the leader, since she knew what to do, apparently. They attacked me and said that they were going to follow Lynx now…I don't remember much."

"Don't believe his shit, Kid!" I yelled to her. "You said so yourself, when you first woke up. You said you knew he was Serge, but you didn't know what had happened!"

Serge just looked on, too bewildered and too sad to say anything.

"I think you should sleep as well," Lynx whispered, and the last thing I could remember was falling to the dock before the nightmares overcame me…

X

"_Shane?" I asked with a huge smile as I ran toward the door. Someone had just knocked, and for some reason, I had a feeling it was my brother._

_I pulled it open and my beam grew. It was him! I hugged him tightly, refusing to let go. "What are you doing back?!" I asked excitedly._

"_Got some time off. I wanted to come see you," he replied, hazel eyes dancing. "Is Mom home?"_

"_Yeah," I said, opening the door to let him in, though I wasn't even sure if Mom was home or not. I couldn't remember anything up until answering the door…_

_We walked inside, and he set his things in his old bedroom. Mom had left it the same, just in case he ever did come home. "I'm gonna go wash up. Can you tell Mom I'm here?"_

_I nodded, still smiling, and hurried across the little house to Mom's room. It was empty. "Mom?" I called. There was no answer. I checked her bathroom, the closet, the laundry room. She wasn't anywhere._

_**KILL. **__I jumped, wondering who had spoken. "H-hello?" I asked, shaking. _

_**KILL! KILL! **__The voice got louder, but I couldn't recognize it. __**KILL! **__My breathing grew hard and quick, and my body was shaking uncontrollably. __**KILL HIM!**_

_I looked down at my hands and noticed a butcher knife in one of them. How long had I been holding that? Where did it come from? I tried to drop it, but I couldn't get my hands to work._

_**KILL HIM! **__I couldn't control myself. I left Mom's bedroom, holding the large knife behind my back as I walked over to Shane's room. He was sitting on the bed, flipping through channels on the television nonchalantly. He looked up as I entered._

"_Hey Savvy. Find Mom?"_

_I shook my head, tears falling down my cheeks. Inside my head, the voice got louder and louder. __**KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!**_

"_What's wrong?" he asked, standing up and walking over to me. He laid his hands gently on my shoulders. "Savvy?" He looked worried, and scared. I clamped my eyes shut, and, unable to stop myself, withdrew the knife from behind my back. __**KILL! **__I couldn't ignore the voice in my head, screaming at me. _

_I plunged the knife into his heart…_

X

I woke with a start and looked around. Where was I? Everything was dark, and all my friends were gone. I was thankful I wasn't at my house. It had all been a dream again. Shane was still alright…I hadn't killed him. It was a nice realization.

"Serge?" I called. "Kid? Guile? Korcha? Norris?" No one answered.

I was all alone…

X

_That's it for chapter 13! Probably one of my longest chapters in this story, surprisingly. Anyway, review and lemme know what you think! I promise updates won't take as long anymore because I finally decided where this story is going! Thanks for reading. Here's a tidbit from the next chapter._

_--_

"_Kid?" I asked, staring at her. "Is that you?"_

"_Well of course it is. Who else would it be?" she asked. It was a good point. Still, she looked…different somehow._

_I pushed the thought aside. "Thank goodness I found you! We have to go find the others and make sure they're okay. Lynx could've hurt them or something!"_

_She sneered at me. "The others? Ha. Ya mean ya really wanna go lookin' for Lynx and his little band of persuaded killers?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Serge told me everythin', Savannah. I can't believe I fell for it. Well, I know now where tha true loyalties lie."_

_Ironic, I thought bitterly. "Kid…but you know-"_

_She interrupted me quickly. "I know nothing because everyone told me nothing."_

_As I stared at her, I noticed the look in her eyes…She hadn't joined Lynx, had she? If she had…it certainly couldn't have been by her own choice. Her eyes would never look so dark and tinted…_

_--_

_Well, review and I'll update as soon as I can!_

_-Fox Kitsune_


End file.
